Harry Potter en de Wraak van de Slang
by Nigel Miles
Summary: Een nieuw avontuur waarbij de liefde tussen Harry en Ginny er zich als een rode draad doorheen manifesteerd.
1. Proloog

**Proloog :**

Dit verhaal gaat over Harry en Ginny, vijftig jaar na de Slag om Zweinstein. De rust lijkt te heersen in de toverwereld, maar schijn bedriegt. De oude volgelingen van de Heer van het Duister verzamelen zich en zetten een oud plan in werking.

Wanneer de zon 's nachts aan de hemel danst,

Is alles gedoemd om ten onder te gaan -


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1 **

Ons verhaal begint op een warme, zonnige Oktobernamiddag. In het huis aan het Grimboudplein in Londen, was het stil, muisstil. Even leek het wel of er niemand in het grote onzichtbare huis was.

Maar, als je heel goed luisterde, kon je het zacht krassen van een veer op perkament horen. Op de tweede verdieping, in de ovale werkkamer, zat een roodharige heks aan een overvol bureau, die bezaaid was met oude boeken waarvan de teksten half vergaan waren, talloze krantenknipsels en nog veel meer vellen perkament.

Ginny streek een lok vuurrood haar uit haar met sproeten bedekt gezicht. Hoewel ze al oud begon te worden, hadden haar haren nooit hun felle rode kleur verloren. En ook haar sproeten waren hardnekkig gebleven. Geen enkele spreuk of magische crème konden ervoor zorgen dat ze verdwenen.

Ze maakte haar laatste zin af, en legde voorzichtig de zelfcorrecterende veer neer. Glimlachend keek ze naar haar levenswerk. Duizenden vellen perkament dik was haar boek geworden. Sinds haar tweede zwangerschap, die van Albus, had ze eraan gewerkt.

" _Het Ware Verhaal van de Orde van de Feniks en de Strijders van Perkamentus."_

Dat was haar levenswerk.

Ginny masseerde haar pijnlijke vingers, een ouderdomskwaaltje dat de laatste tijd knap vervelend begon te worden. Ze merkte vaker en vaker dat haar gewrichten pijnlijk aanvoelden. Ze zuchtte. De tijd leek wel te vliegen. Het leek wel of het nog maar gisteren was dat Harry haar zoende voor een volle leerlingenkamer.

Ze sloot haar ogen, toen de wolken zich openden voor de zon. Warme, gouden stralen vielen door het openstaande raam tegenover haar naar binnen en verwarmden haar gezicht. Ze was alleen thuis. Winky was naar de Wegisweg, inkopen gaan doen voor het avondmaal. James had zijn vleugels al lang uitgeslagen, en woonde samen met zijn vrouw Annabel en twee kinderen in Aberdeen. Ook Lily was getrouwd, zij woonde in het Braziliaanse Aracaju.

Maar de gedachte aan vulde haar met droefheid. Nadat Al was afgestudeerd aan Zweinstein, trouwde hij bijna meteen met het dreuzel meisje van de buren, Amber. Ze woonden in het Nest, dat na de dood van Molly en Arthur aan hen geschonken was. Het jonge koppel woonde er gelukkig, er was zelfs al een kindje opkomst. Maar op een grijze november ochtend, stierf Amber toen de metro die ze nam frontaal op een ander metrostel botste. Die dag knapte er iets in Albus. In één klap verloor hij zijn vrouw, zijn ongeboren kind en het leven dat hij had opgebouwd. Plots was hij alleen in het grote Nest. Hij werkte lange dagen in Goudgrijpen en wanneer hij thuis kwam stortte hij zich op vuurwhisky. Langzaam en met veel steun van de familie kwam hij er boven op. Hij nam ontslag bij Goudgrijp en begon als werknemers in de Fopshop van George en Ron. Al zou zijn wonde nooit helemaal helen.

Ginny stond op uit de zware, rijkelijk versierde, houten stoel, en liep naar het grote raam dat uitkeek over de tuin. De geelgouden en rode bladeren van de enige boom in de tuin wiegden traag heen en weer in de zachte, zwoele namiddag bries. Vanavond konden ze zeker buiten eten. Hopelijk herinnerde Harry zich dat Ron en Hermelien langskwamen voor het avondmaal. Ze zuchtte. Harry moest als hoofdschouwer vaak lang werken. Soms zag ze hem maar heel even voor hij verdween naar zijn post op het ministerie. Hij had haar een tijd geleden belooft het rustiger aan te doen, maar de toverwereld had hem altijd maar weer nodig. Steeds weer moest hij de held uithangen, terwijl zij alleen thuis zat met Winky.

Toen de zon verdween achter een paar stapelwolken, liep Ginny terug naar de rommelige bureau. Met een zwaai van haar toverstaf ruimde het bureau zichzelf op. Inktpotjes borgen zichzelf op in de lade, samen met de sneeuwwitte ganzenveer. Perkament ordende zich en de boeken zweefden terug nar hun plaats in één van de vele boekenschabben aan de wanden van de kamer.

Twee verdiepingen onder haar opende er knarsend een deur, om dan met een harde klap terug in het slot te vallen.

' Winky is terug met de boodschappen, Meesteres,' piepte de kleine elf.

'Ik kom, Winky,' riep Ginny.

Ginny liep de trap af en hield even halt op de overloop. Ze staarde naar een foto waarop het hele gezinnetje stond. Lily met haar onafscheidelijke pop en James in zijn Griffoendor gewaad. De foto was vlak na James' eerste jaar op Zweinstein genomen. Albus zag er wat chagrijnig uit. Ze herinnerde zich dat de jongen net ervoor op James' bezem had willen vliegen, maar James had hem er niet opgelaten. Ginny keek naar de twee gelukkige, lachende ouders. Ze keek naar de jongere versie van zichzelf, en dan naar Harry. Zijn ogen twinkelden vrolijk achter zijn ronde brilletje. Ginny voelde een sterke drang om hem bij haar te hebben, vast te houden, te knuffelen.

Ze wendde zich af van de bewegende foto en liep de treden af. Ze trok Winky aan in de keuken, waar de kleine huiself de verschillende boodschappen opborg.

'Winky? Als jij buiten het terras in orde maakt, begin ik alvast aan het eten.'

'Ja, Meesteres,' piepte ze. En met een knal verdwijnselde ze.

Ginny haalde haar toverstaf tevoorschijn en zwaaide elegant heen en weer. Kookpotten schoten uit hun kasten en plaatsten zich op het vuur. Groeten versneden zich. Het leek wel of ze een orkest dirigeerde.

Door het open keukenraam zag ze Winky de tuinstoelen plaatsen en de tafel laten aanzweven. De broze elf droeg een donkergroene trui met oranje stipjes. Het oude, door Dobby gemaakte kledingstuk, wapperde door de zachte bries om het magere lichaampje.

Knijster was jaren geleden gestorven, maar niet van ouderdom. De oude, traditiegetrouwe elf had, toen hij naar zijn mening te oud was geworden om nog goed te kunnen dienen, zichzelf onthoofdt met een oud erfstuk van mevrouw Zwarts. Winky was heel lang triest geweest, hoewel ze het nooit echt had kunnen vinden met Knijster. Haar enorme vleermuisachtige oren hadden een week verloren naar beneden gehangen.

Toen alle kookpotten en – pannen vrolijk stonden te pruttelen, liet Ginny ze achter onder het waakzame oog van Winky.

Ze liep naar de woonkamer en wierp een blik op de magische staanklok in de hoek van de ruimte. De gouden wijzers wezen aan dat het tien voor zes was. Ginny liet zich neerploffen in de, zachte, bruine fauteuil, net voor de haard.

Tien minuten kropen in doodse stilte voorbij zonder dat er iets gebeurde. Toen laaiden er plots groene vlammen op in de marmeren haard, en stapte Harry Potter uit het vuur. Zijn blik viel op zijn vrouw die hem aankeek met een blik die hij uit duizenden zou herkennen. Met één been bleef hij in de haard staan, zijn hersenen pijnigend om erachter te komen wat hij vergeten was. Ginny stond op uit de fauteuil. Harry slikte.

' Harry Potter! Vergeten dat over minder dan een half uur Ron en Hermelien uit diezelfde haard zullen stappen?'

' Oh, ja. Nu herinner ik het me weer.'

Zijn gezicht brak open in één van die glimlachen waardoor Ginny's hart een tel miste.

' Wat?,' vroeg ze fronsend.

' Ik besefte net dat vanavond een passend moment zal zijn om iets te vertellen.'

Ze bekeek hem nieuwsgierig.

' Wel, ik heb vanavond ook wel iets te vertellen waar we op kunnen drinken,' zei ze lachend.

' Kom,' zei Harry. ' We hebben nog een halfuurtje Harry/Ginny tijd. Heb ik al gezegd dat je prachtig uitziet?'

' Ja, zo'n tien maal per dag, de afgelopen vijftig jaar. Maar ga gerust je gang.'

' Je ziet er magisch uit,' luisterde hij terwijl hij haar de trap op droeg.

Hun lippen ontmoetten elkaar, zacht en teder, terwijl ze innig verstrengeld waren en neervielen op het warme waterbed.

Een half uur later laaide er voor de tweede maal die avond groene vlammen op in de haardsteen. Ron en Hermelien klommen eruit, de woonkamer in. Enkele minuten ervoor hadden Harry en Ginny zich in hun feestkledij gewurmd. Op het laatste ogenblik had Ginny haar oog laten vallen op het kleed dat ze enkele jaren terug gedragen had op haar vijf en veertigste huwelijksverjaardag. Snel had ze het hemelsblauwe kledingsstuk aangetrokken, en terwijl ze Hermelien omhelsde, hoopte ze dat haar gezicht niet meer rood zag.

Ze liepen nar het terras dat baadde in het gouden licht van de avondzon. Ze waren nog maar net gezeten, of Winky kwam al aangerend met verschillende, dampende schotels eten. Ron, die altijd al een eetkoning was geweest, schepte meteen van alles wat op.

' Is Albus niet mee kunnen komen?,' vroeg Ginny.

' Nee,' antwoordde Ron terwijl hij opnieuw worstjes opschepte. ' Hij ziet dit meisje wel vaak. Kathleen Maanbloem. Je weet wel, de dochter van Patil uit ons jaar op Zweinstein? Ik zag ze samen de Drie Bezemstelen binnengaan.'

Ginny keek glimlachend naar Harry, misschien dat dit meisje Albus rust kon brengen.

De avond vorderde snel, en de zon zakte langzaam weg achter de horizon. De hemel kleurde donkerblauw, en een sterrentapijt deed de hemel prachtig fonkelen. Hermelien had een stel kaarsen zo betoverd dat ze doorheen de tuin en boven de tafel zweefden.

Winky bracht hen boterbiertjes die ze traag, genietend opdronken. Harry stond op.

' Ik denk dat dit een goed moment is om je nieuws te vertellen, Ginny.'

' Net zo'n goed moment om jouw geheimpje met ons te delen.'

' Dames gaan voor,' zei hij grijnzend.

'Oké. Mijn boek over de Orde is eindelijk af.'

Harry omhelsde haar en legde er al zijn liefde in.

' Wow, Ginny, dat is geweldig, proficiat!,' zeiden Ron en Hermelien in koor.

Ginny grijnsde schaapachtig. ' En dan nu jouw nieuwtje, Harry.'

Harry schraapte zijn keel. ' Na deze schouwersmissie neem ik ontslag als Hoofdschouwer. Om zo meer tijd door te brengen met mijn vrouw en vrienden.'

Even heerste er een stilte, dit had niemand verwacht.

Toen stond Ginny op, en knuffelde hem zacht. ' Bedankt,' fluisterde ze, want ze wist hoeveel hij van zijn werk hield.

' Winky,' riep Harry. ' Haal jij even een fles mede?'

De elf kwam snel aangelopen van haar plekje achteraan de tuin waar ze naar de met sterren afgeladen hemel had liggen turen, iets wat ze steeds vaker deed.

Met een plof verdween ze, om nog geen tel later weer aan de tafel te verschijnselen. Ze schonk ieders glas vol met de gouden, siroopachtige drank.

Harry dronk zijn glas in één teug leeg. Maar hij had zijn glas nog maar net neergezet of hij stortte ineen. Schokkend lag hij op het houten terras. Gelukkig bleef Ron kalm en haalde hij een bezoar uit zijn zak en stak die in Harry's mond.

Een minuut later verschijnselde in St. Holisto.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

De witte, heldere hal op de tweede verdieping van het tovenaarsziekenhuis was verlaten, op twee heksen na. Ze zaten in zachte witte zetels, die zo behekst waren dat ze je een geruststellend gevoel gaven. Hermelien was er net in geslaagd Ginny te kalmeren. Ginny dommelde zachtjes in. Maar Hermelien bleef rusteloos, haar hersenen werkten op topsnelheid. Wie probeerde Harry te vermoorden? En waarom? Hoe kwam die vergiftigde mede in huis?

Ze staarde naar de deur tegenover haar. Af en toe weerklonken er de brommende bevelen van de hoofdheler. Ze waren nu al uren bezig daar binnen. De hele familie was al langs geweest. Eerst was Ted, Harry's petekind en schouwer, het hospitaal komen binnenstormen. Doordat zijn ouders om het leven waren gekomen tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, was hij Harry gaan beschouwen als een vader. Niet veel later verscheen ook Albus, die er wel erg bleekjes uitzag. Hij kon precies elk moment flauw vallen. Ted toverde daarom snel een paar nieuwe stoelen te voorschijn. In de uren erna sprongen er nog vele andere familieleden binnen. George kwam even polshoogte nemen, maar hij verdween snel weer aangezien hij de winkel moest openhouden. Ook Percy, Charlie die toevallig in Londen was en Bill en Fleur.

Later verklaarde Ted dat hij het ministerie op de hoogte moest brengen, en dat hij meteen ook Lily en James zou inlichten.

Toen bleven alleen Hermelien, Ron, Ginny en Albus over. Ron en Albus waren naar de kantine op het gelijkvloers. Niet veel later kwamen ze al weer terug met bekers dampende koffie. Ron gaf Hermelien in stilte een beker en nam zelf een lange teug.

'Gelukkig dat jij aan een bezoar dacht, oom Ron,' zei Albus. ' Zonder jouw zou hij nu dood geweest zijn.'

'Ik reis nooit zonder, weet je. Nooit meer nadat … .'

Hij keerde zich met een verwonderde blik naar Hermelien. ' Na dat ik vergiftigd werd door die mede te drinken, nadat Slakhoorn me een tegengif voor dat liefdesdrankje had gegeven.'

' Denk je dat Malfidus dit gedaan heeft?,' vroeg Hermelien zacht.

' Ik weet niet. Hij heeft natuurlijk wel de juiste achtergrond. Z'n hele familie waren dooddoeners.'

' Nee,' zei Albus. ' Ik denk niet dat het Malfidus was. Harry komt hem nog vaak tegen. Soms komen Malfidus en zijn vrouw zelfs eten. Laatst hoorde ik nog dat hij en zijn vader elkaar, voor de dood van Lucius, in geen jaren meer hadden gesproken. Nee, Malfidus heeft niets meer met de duistere zijde te maken.'

'Ik hoop gewoon dat alles goed komt met pa, ma zou de shock niet overleven.'

Alle drie keken ze naar het roodharige heksje dat slapend tussen hen in zat. Veilig weg in haar dromen. Weg van deze situatie.

Plots en met veel lawaai, waardoor Hermelien een kreetje sloeg en Ron een sprongetje van schrik maakte en hartgrondig vloekte, opende de deur voor hen zich en verlieten een hele reeks helers de kamer.

Als laatste stapte de hoofdheler de hal in. Door het plotse geluid was ook Ginny wakker geworden. Ze klampte zich gespannen van aan de leuningen van de witte zetel. Ze leek de hand van Albus op haar schouder niet op te merken. Strak staarde ze naar de heler voor haar. Zijn gezicht leek wel uit steen gehouwen, hij verborg zijn emotie perfect zodat er van zijn gezicht niets af te lezen viel. Toen brak er een warme glimlach door op het granieten gezicht, waardoor de man er plots veel sympathieker uitzag.

' Uw man is oké, mevrouw Potter. De bezoar die uw broer toediende, redde zijn leven. Al heeft hij vreselijk veel geluk gehad, het was een hardnekkig vergif. Zeldzaam, heel zeldzaam. Bij mijn weten niet te verkrijgen in Engeland. De enige plek die ik ken waar dat soort vergif vandaan komt is uit Lier in België. Gif van een Neteschroeier, zeldzaam.

Hij is bij bewust zijn, u kunt hem bezoeken. Uit voorzorg houden we hem nog een nachtje hier.'

'Dank u,' prevelde Ginny. Langzaam ontspande haar lichaam weer, en liet ze de stoelleuningen los uit haar ijzeren greep.

Albus hielp haar uit de stoel, en samen met Ron en Hermelien in hun spoor liepen ze de kamer binnen. Stille tranen liepen over Ginny's wangen, alvorens naar de betegelde vloer te storten. Harry lag in een groot, zacht, wit bed. De wanden van de kamer waren dieprood gekleurd en straalden een onbeschrijfelijke warmte uit. Vanuit een ietwat klein raam zag je de dreuzelwereld die gewoon leek verder te gaan, terwijl de tijd voor haar was gestopt toen Harry neer was gevallen in de tuin onder een sterrenhemel.

Hij glimlachte zwakjes, nog uitgeput van zijn strijd tegen het gif. Ginny omhelsde hem, en ze lachte uit opluchting. Het lot was genadig geweest. Ze kuste hem hard, maar toen ze merkte dat Ron, Hermelien en Albus er wat ongemakkelijk bijstonden, deed ze vlug een stapje achteruit zodat de anderen met Harry konden praten.

Nu ze wisten dat alles weer goed zou komen, verlieten Ron en Hermelien, die de volgende morgen vroeg opmoesten om naar hun werk te gaan, St. Holisto. En ook Albus, die leek te beseffen dat zijn ouders tijd nodig hadden voor elkaar, verdwijnselde naar het Nest.

Ginny kroop bij Harry in het ziekenbed en gooide het laken over hen beide. Hij trok haar voorzichtig en zacht tegen zich aan en kuste haar teder op haar voorhoofd.

' Alles is goed,' fluisterde hij zacht.

' Denk je dat echt?,' vroeg Ginny die merkte dat haar stem trilde.

' Iemand, daarbuiten, wil je dood. Waarom eindigt dit nooit?'

Hij zuchtte. 'Ik vind hem of haar wel. Morgen zet ik een paar schouwers op de zaak. En binnenkort zijn het alleen nog ons tweetjes, gelukkig samen.'

Niet veel later sliepen ze allebei.

Ginny droomde. Ze zweefde door tijd en lucht, door meer en zee, over eindeloze vlaktes en ruige bergen. Ze voelde een kracht aan haar trekken, en even was ze in het niets, omringd door het duister. Toen plofte ze neer op haar oude bed in het Nest, en moest ze heel hard haar best doen om niet te krijsen. Tegenover haar zaten haar broer Fred en haar ouders. Ze gaapte hen verbaasd aan, en zag een zilverkleurige traan over Molly's wang stromen. Plots herinnerde ze zich dat ze zo'n soort dromen over de doden al eens gehad had. Toen ze zwanger was van Albus had ze gesprekken gehad met Harry's ouders, Perkamentus, Lupos … en Fred. Haar broer lachte de lach die zo typisch was geweest voor hem.

' Hey zusje, welkom terug. Die Harry van je blijft maar problemen aantrekken, maar dat was wel te verwachten. Gelukkig dat dit waarschijnlijk het laatste trucje van Voldie.'

' V-Voldemort?'

' Liefje,' zei Arthur. 'We hebben niet veel tijd. Ik zal je vertellen wat we weten.'

'Voor de val van Heer Voldemort gaf hij zijn Luitenants een opdracht, een opdracht die, wanneer hij zou sterven moest worden uitgevoerd. Eén familie uit zijn kring van volgelingen kreeg de taak te fungeren als leider van de operatie. De Luitenants zouden iets op de wereld loslaten, iets van een ongekende macht, om de wil van de pure tovenaars uit te voeren. Het wezen zou bevrijdt worden uit zijn gevangenis op een plek die gekenmerkt is door de aanwezigheid van oeroude magie.'

Hij zuchtte. ' Ik wou dat ik dit niet van jullie hoefde vragen. Jullie hebben al zoveel meegemaakt. Maar jullie moeten de Luitenants stoppen. Het spijt me.'

Ginny voelde de mysterieuze kracht weer aan trekken. Het tafereel begon te vervagen, detailles losten op.

' Als de zon 's nachts aan de hemel danst, dan is alles verloren!'

' En pas op voor de vijand, ze zijn overal, pas op met wie je vertrouwt.'

Hun stemmen werden ijler en hun omtrekken waziger. De duisternis omringde haar weer. Als laatst hoorde ze haar overleden familie fluisteren: 'We zijn trots op je, Ginny.'

Harry werd wakker van haar schokkende lichaam. Verbaasd trok hij haar dicht tegen zich aan. Ze huilde zo weinig, zijn Ginny. Maar nu stroomden de tranen er als watervalletjes uit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Grijsgrauw licht viel de volgende morgen door het enkelglas raam, enkel of niet, het maakte niet veel uit, een simpele spreuk zorgde ervoor dat de warmte binnen bleef en het koude buiten. In de ziekenkamer was het soezerig warm, en die twee mensen in het bed sliepen vredig verder. Het ochtendlicht kroop langzaam verder de kamer in en verjoeg alle schaduwen en het duister van de nacht. Uiteindelijk opende Ginny haar bloeddoorlopen ogen. Het had gisteren, na de droom, lang geduurd voor al eer ze de slaap weer had kunnen vinden. En dat zag je ook aan de zwarte wallen onder haar ogen. Ze draaide zich om en keek in de diepgroene ogen die haar bezorgd opnamen. Harry had die nacht ook weinig geslapen. Hij had zich maar blijven afvragen wat zijn Ginny zo van streek had kunnen maken. Hij speelde afwezig met een lok van haar haar, dat in scherp contrast stond met het witte beddengoed. Ginny zette zich rechtop en sloeg haar armen om haar knieën, die ze tot tegen haar borst had opgetrokken. Fluisteren vertelde ze haar droom. Toen ze uitgepraat was, rolden er dikke tranen over haar wangen. Het bleef een hele tijd stil. Net zoals jaren geleden, toen ze de soortgelijke dromen met hem had gedeeld, verklaarde hij haar niet gek. Hij geloofde haar, omdat hij van haar hield.

' We slaan ons er wel doorheen,' zei hij. 'Jij en ik.'

' Maar, wie zijn de Luitenants?'

' Ik weet het niet. Maar ik zal een brief schrijven naar Hermelien, als zij het niet weet, weet niemand het. Ze kan zoeken in de bibliotheek van het ministerie, we hebben een enorm archief.'

Niet ver van St. Holisto vandaan, maar wel mijlen ondergronds, vlamde één van de talloze haarden in de inkomhal van het ministerie van toverkunst op, en stapte Hermelien eruit. Op dit vroege uur waren er nog maar weinig mensen op het ministerie aanwezig. De grote, hoge hal was vrijwel verlaten op de oude tovenaar van het krantenkioskje na.

' Goedemorgen, mevrouw Wemel.'

' Morgen, Alfred. Is de nieuwe Profeet al binnen?'

' Ja, hier heb je hem, alsjeblieft.'

' Bedankt.'

Ze borg de krant op in haar tas en naderde het gerestaureerde beeld van de tovenaar en huiself. De fontein was het centrum van het ondergrondse complex. Naast de fontein, bevond zich het monument voor de slachtoffers van de Slag om Zweinstein. Eén voor één lichtte de portretten van de gevallenen op. Remus, Tops, Fred, Perkamentus en Severus Sneep, wiens portret pas was toegevoegd, nadat Harry zijn naam gezuiverd had.

Hermelien liep verder naar haar bureau. Nog steeds vond ze de beelden van zo veel jaren geleden te pijnlijk om lang te bekijken. Haar hakken klakten ritmisch tegen de marmeren vloer, het geluid weergalmde in de verlaten gang. Toen ze bij haar bureau was aangekomen, stapte ze naar binnen en gooide haar tas op de bureaustoel. Ze bladerde door een stapel formulieren. Na een tijdje besefte ze dat ze niet alleen was. Ze draaide zich om en zag een witte sneeuwuil op het kastje achter haar zitten.

' Norbert!'

Snel ontfrutselde ze de brief van de uitgestrekte poot van Harry's uil die hij gekocht had na de dood van Hedwig. Vlug las ze de haastig neergekrabbelde brief door. Ze bedankte Norbert, griste haar tas van haar bureaustoel, en rende haar bureau uit. De bibliotheek bevond zich maar een verdieping lager, dus besloot Hermelien de trap te nemen.

Ze wist ongeveer waar ze zoeken moest. Elke middag vertroefde ze wel tussen de boeken. Niet iedereen kon de afdeling waar zij moest zijn zomaar binnen, maar zij was Hermelien Griffel en deuren bleven voor haar dus niet gesloten.

Ze liep helemaal naar achteren, waar de meest vreemde en angstaanjagende boeken stonden. Sommige boeken probeerden je te bijten terwijl je ze las, anderen probeerden je over te halen tot de duistere zijde, en nog anderen produceerden een stikkend luchtje waardoor je dagen buiten bewust zijn was. Gehaast zocht ze de afdeling die de geschiedenis van de twee oorlogen omtrent Marten Viliijn behandelde. Willekeurig nam ze een aantal stoffige boeken van hun schap en liep naar een tafeltje waaraan ze ze kon lezen. Gelukkig werd dit gedeelte van de bieb amper door iemand bezocht. Eén of twee maal kwam er iemand voor bij, maar ze werd niet gestoord. Ze las en las. Zonder succes. Totdat haar oog op een klein stukje tekst viel dat handelde over de Eerst oorlog.

Ron leidde Ginny en Harry door het huis dat hij en Hermelien gekocht hadden toen Hermelien zwanger was van Roos, hun eerste kindje. Ze moesten constant uitkijken waar ze hun voeten neerzette, want Hermelien had tientallen huiselfen in huis opgevangen. De hele woon kamer zat vol met de kleine wezentjes die tv keken, dobbelden, kaarten, toverschaak speelden. Harry vroeg zich af Ron en Hermelien eigenlijk nog wel wat privacy hadden.

Ze namen plaats in de veranda en meteen kwamen er huiselfen aangerend met hapjes en drankjes.

' Eerst leek dit een vreselijk idee,' zei Ron, ons huis veranderen in een opvangcentra. Maar ze zijn verdomd handig, altijd bereidt om je te helpen, of om kelner te wezen.

Harry lachte, maar hij werd meteen weer serieus. ' Je zei dat Hermelien iets belangrijks te weten was gekomen?'

Maar voor Ron antwoord kon geven, verscheel Hermelien in de deuropening. Ze liep de veranda in en liet zich in een stoel naast Ron zakken.

' Als ik gelijk heb, hebben we een enorm probleem. In de Eerste oorlog, waren de Luitenants de dementors die zich bij Voldemort hadden aangesloten.'

' Maar, dat kan niet,' zei Harry. ' Na de val van Voldemort verdwenen ze. We hebben de hele wereld, elk plekje afgezocht naar hen, maar ze waren er gewoon niet weer, verdwenen samen met Voldemort.'

' Ik weet het, maar blijkbaar zijn ze er dus nog.'


End file.
